K.R.O.N.O.S.
K.R.O.N.O.S., or Kronotic Readings from Official Natured Orientated Studies is a governmental program (of Earth-1) focused on Chronon Studies, particularly Temporal Fractures and Traveller Science. It is currently run by Professor Draux, whom maintains a fair, and peaceful society, different to the more brutal organization it previously was before. Gone are the SWAT teams, hitmen, and temporal operatives, replaced with more scientists, and passive task teams. Goal K.R.O.N.O.S. initially had one goal: to eventually rewrite reality to make themselves the ruler. This reality is designated Earth –1. After their reformation, K.R.O.N.O.S. became more focused on the welfare of the Multiverse, studying fractures to understand why they happen, and to understand how Travellers work. K.R.O.N.O.S. are currently active, and monitor multiversal threats. They train and take in agents every day, so that in case a Traveller goes rogue, they are ready. Formation In 1953, February 2nd, a scientist by the name of Henry Finglass was in his lab. Rather natural studies, he did. K.R.O.N.O.S. did not begin by someone studying chronon disturbances, no that would be far too easy; it would be impossible too, as Chronon Study was not even conceivable at the time. Actually, more or less, it was by chance. As I said, he was in his lab, studying the behaviour between certain forces reacting. Boring stuff that was required to do for studies in his book that he was writing – bear in mind, at this point Henry was only 22; generally, it was something that was aimed to define Finglass’s career. Whilst he was studying, the ever most confusing and incredulous thing occurred. A fracture opened up, right in his laboratory. This was the first in thousands of years. They’ve been largely hidden in history: Egyptians worshipped it, many kings thought it was a bad omen, it was a result of many time manipulations in Victorian England, as people disappeared in them and were erased from existence; overall, they’re things that the untrained (and sometimes even the trained) eye would miss. As John Jones previously found out, there’s only one sort of reading: energy readings. So you can imagine that when that when Henry discovered this, after running it through tests, it shocked him behind belief. The fracture couldn’t be there, by scientific terms, because of its lack of gravity, mass, density, and so forth. So you can imagine the scientific breakthrough by this. Anyway, Henry was the not the only person that was present in the lab complex where they worked. Quite clearly, Richard Bolton was there. Bolton was a good friend of his, and they worked together frequently. Richard had a degree in Biochemistry and Nuclear Astrophysics, so it may appear that he is not too fit to be leader of K.R.O.N.O.S., but results showed differently. Whilst Finglass was studying it, Richard appeared by the door, hoping to continue some research on DNA strands. It was hard to miss a giant rip in space-time in the middle of the room, especially considering the bright white light that the fracture. For a few moments, he stood there, curiously stepping closer and closer to it. Richard almost touched it, before Henry called out to him to stop. Richard Bolton was smart enough to follow his blunt request. To them, this was a scientific phenomenon, so for all they knew it could ‘do what it wanted’. Not exactly, the kind of thing you should reach out and touch on a whim. It took a few seconds for them to realize that it was rip in space in time, because nothing else could leak such power, and make such distinct tears than time itself breaking apart. Bolton considered the possibilities for a moment. After a hefty conversation about its presence there and its possibility of appearing elsewhere, they concluded that studying must be done. But studying wasn’t entirely possible on a sheep-string budget. There was an overwhelming amount of knowledge to be gained from here. One problem still remained: they had little money. Finglass and Bolton together only had just enough money to fund the small lab they were in, extensions or buying other properties seemed impossible. That was, until they realized what they were dealing with. Only one type of society would require them as an intangible resource. And they were not going to say no, not with the inherent power gained from the chronon study. The government. It appeared silly thinking about it, that the government would have access to such a powerful thing like rips in space-time. However, there was not another way of funding an organization that would come to be given the name K.R.O.N.O.S. So naturally, they went the House of Parliament in 1954, after one year of studying it. Although, the fracture closed the following day in 1958, so they could only draw conclusions from the scans they got on it. It was however enough to convince the government to fund a research organization – K.R.O.N.O.S. Their initial lab was the starting point of their building, built off from the complex. To this day, KRONOS still has Richard and Henry’s original lab, but yet it is more of a memorial than anything else. Its sentimental value meant that no one used it. But they weren’t aware of everything that was to be done. Bolton’s pitch was only about studying the fractures. They never imagined that the money being given was used to get SWAT teams, kill squads, and anything Bolton saw would fit against unwanted…complications. Henry didn’t approve, awkwardly, but over the years, he disappeared from K.R.O.N.O.S, unfortunately, no one knows where he went. Before he disappeared, K.R.O.N.O.S. was formed. It was not too difficult to decide who shall lead the organization, surprisingly. Quickly, they decided that Finglass would do the main research, as he was quite qualified to do so, and Bolton would spend most of his time leading, which included managing bills, paperwork, setting up the rules and regulations and all the stuff that Henry neglected to do as he found it exceedingly boring. The following years were decidedly spent with research and general set-up of K.R.O.N.O.S.. That was a choice Finglass made in order to set the proceeding years in a clear, defined direction, rather than several rashly made, erratic, nonsensical decisions that could have cost them their entire fund, and the government wouldn’t be too happy about that. And thus, K.R.O.N.O.S was born. Leaders Currently Professor Maximus James Argus Draux is the director of K.R.O.N.O.S. There have been five previous leaders to be exact. Richard Bolton began as the leader at the beginning; he served for thirteen lengthy years, and was proceeded by Matthew Leven for nine years, after that (for twelve years) was Sebastian Creavey, then in 1987, a new one rose to the top – just before Draux joined. His name was Damian Lance, and was unfortunately murdered in his tenth year; the murderer, in question, was unknown and Lance was the only director to this day to reportedly been murdered. When he died, another, younger one, took over – Professor Draux. Divisions For a degree of simplicity, K.R.O.N.O.S. is split into four divisions, which each do different jobs. *'Q.U.E.E.N.S.' - Quantum Unified Elite Efficient Number Specialists Q.U.E.E.N.S. is K.R.O.N.O.S.'s resident scientist corporation who work day and night on various different experiments to provide us with the information we need about time. They work in a certain high school/college as their cover, where their bases are clandestinely hidden. Essentially, they do experiments on time-based objects and anomalies and send the outgoings to us, K.R.O.N.O.S. Typical agents won’t find many experiments accessible on their pay grade, but the higher the ladder they are, the less confidential they’ll be. If one is at a certain Veteran grade, they can choose to be transported to the Q.U.E.E.N.S. division as one of their undercover agents who prevent people from finding out Q.U.E.E.N.S.’s existence in the school. You can be at multiple different jobs at Q.U.E.E.N.S., from High Guard to Scientist. The hierarchy is different from division to division. It is thanks to Q.U.E.E.N.S. that we know what we know about time and how it works, which is how you are being trained in the first place. Their knowledge of time has meant that the scientists have anonymized themselves, lest someone attempts to improperly use them. Q.U.E.E.N.S. are notorious too have been the ones to start Project Bloodlines earlier this year and experiment on the classified Artefacts of Time. Q.U.E.E.N.S. are the scientists who are the reason we know most of what K.R.O.N.O.S. do now. Q.U.E.E.N.S. agents (albeit few and far between) possess dark crimson Kevlar armour. *'S.C.O.R.N.' - Scientific Command and Order Recovery Network Another division of K.R.O.N.O.S. Strict to maintaining order in the scientific organizations and subcategories in K.R.O.N.O.S., S.C.O.R.N. remain a service dedicated to connection and peace between K.R.O.N.O.S.'s enemies and the government itself. Mainly, this is between John, much to his dismay, and their communications continue to get more often since their first meeting. Deemed "complete and utter pompous idiots" by himself, S.C.O.R.N. see themselves as a group of people who are always required, even when others don't realize it. However, S.C.O.R.N. maintain a way for John to contact K.R.O.N.O.S., so he is often forced to put up with them. If an agent so desires, by Veteran, you can be moved into the S.C.O.R.N. When you do, the division will begin training you in not fighting proficiencies (no doubt, certainly, you had learned this during your tenure at K.R.O.N.O.S). Instead, you will learn persuasive skills and misdirection so you can prevent being any violence from occurring and reoccurring in any eventuality. Their missions and/or debates are not classified at all, and can be accessed even by Novice-ranked personnel in any department. This is due to their non-confidential entails, which do not reveal any information on secret K.R.O.N.O.S. files and operations. S.C.O.R.N. agents are split into three typical operatives: Command Agents, Recovery Agents, and Network Operatives. It depends on the ALA. S.C.O.R.N. operatives wear dark green Kevlar armour. *'S.H.A.R.D.' - Strategic Homeland Area Response Division As the response team, S.H.A.R.D. operations are only accessible by Level 5 (Moderate) K.R.O.N.O.S. operatives. S.H.A.R.D. was formed due to K.R.O.N.O.S.’s requirement for an elite, black-ops team who secretly solve their unforeseen problems. Their missions are covert black-ops that even the most accomplished agents are refused assignment to if not part of S.H.A.R.D. S.H.A.R.D. agents are singled out by their iconic dark navy/black high-density Kevlar, which is laced with circuitry like coms. This upgrade is however strict to only this sector of K.R.O.N.O.S., as this secret team work independently from K.R.O.N.O.S.. S.H.A.R.D. operatives tend to gain special equipment and utilities completely dynamic compared to others. Aforementioned, S.H.A.R.D. possesses their own agenda, and missions, and are not required to follow the natural order of K.R.O.N.O.S., being “shoot to kill”. However, if necessary, these specialist agents can serve as potential back up to normal NDA K.R.O.N.O.S. operators. However, they may only do this when their interests align, and not because they have any form of a heart or morals. Rumours spread like wildfire about who funds them, but for a debriefing, the arsenal is funded by the Overseer, and I am identified as the weaponry research expert. Such as rumours, many assume S.H.A.R.D. to be The Overseer’s personal agents. This has been disproved to not be true. It is strictly prohibited to have any form of personal army or agents. S.H.A.R.D. is an expert, elite, covert group of agents (like R.I.S.E.), and as such, only certain operatives are granted membership. By the rules, it is impossible for NDA employees to choose to be moved to this division at Veteran level. Only one has ever progressed quickly enough to be deemed enough-trained to be placed in S.H.A.R.D. as a licensed worker, this being a Steven Summers. Even though Apprentices are granted admittance to operations, you still must be chosen to become a full member. *'R.I.S.E.' - Rudimentary Infiltration and Secret Eradication R.I.S.E. AND K.R.O.N.O.S. are closely connected. R.I.S.E. is the fourth initiative in K.R.O.N.O.S, and dealt with deep-cover operations, like infiltrating top secret organizations like MI5 and MI6. They're believed to have multiple operatives in various militias and corporation, and either took them down, or fed K.R.O.N.O.S. with information. R.I.S.E. are infamous by almost every agent in K.R.O.N.O.S., S.C.O.R.N., S.H.A.R.D., and Q.U.E.E.N.S.. R.I.S.E. were known not to be overly loyal to many they work with, perhaps due to their job being to infiltrate and integrate. This nature afforded them a less than appetizing reputation, culminating in their initial shutdown by Damian Lance in 1992. All operatives were immediately moved to other divisions. Upon assuming higher authority within K.R.O.N.O.S. however, The Overseer restarted the R.I.S.E. program on February 2015 to help him find his way into the CIA, Pentagon, FBI and any other secret services to steal their files on chronon anomalies. R.I.S.E.'s operatives were hand-picked by The Overseer by their restoration - many having previously already been a part of the division - for their effectiveness in the field and their stealth training. R.I.S.E. agents are trained to a higher ability than other operatives in other divisions. Those in R.I.S.E. rarely fail their missions, and are completed to optimum efficiency. Their close association with K.R.O.N.O.S. mean that they often work together on operations. Sometimes R.I.S.E. accompany them on Invasion missions. When they work with K.R.O.N.O.S., R.I.S.E. unilaterally wear the grey uniform K.R.O.N.O.S. is accustomed to. However, whilst Storming organizations, R.I.S.E. wear dark purple, extreme density Kevlar suits, which have signal blockers laced into the suits. They infiltrated companies and corporations in various ways, either by deep-cover ops (undercover for an excessive period of time), or by simply and stealthily breaking in (called Storming). They then brought down the society by their own means. This could be by discrediting them, planting viruses in their systems, or by eradicating their resources. Notably, MI5 has been taken down three times by R.I.S.E., but fortunately have managed to reboot and return every time. This didn't stop The Overseer from gaining their information, though. R.I.S.E. agents are paid higher than other divisions, and follow a different hierarchy to others. Instead of a set path, they opt for a choice of two ranks: Infiltrator and Eradicator. Self-explanatory, an Infiltrator ‘infiltrates’ organizations via deep-cover ops (undercover for an excessive period of time). They feed K.R.O.N.O.S. with whatever information they might require. This often includes impersonating a trainee, simple cleaner, or anything else simple so that no one bats an eye towards him or her with a magnifying glass. On the other hand, Eradicators are involved with Storming. All whereabouts of all R.I.S.E. agents are unknown, and every operative is untraceable. R.I.S.E.'s fastest time in taking down a corporations in a day. The closest anyone has ever gotten to tracking down and capturing one was in Sendai, Japan, 1976. An unnamed operative was supposedly chasing down a lead about a corrupted Japanese organization, when instead it turned out the organization – called Odysseus – was tracking him. They cornered him in the Rinnoji Temple, and they captured him. The R.I.S.E. operative gave no information despite the copious torture techniques they used, but had no foreseeable way of escape. That was until the agent outwitted them, and manipulated one of them into letting him go. We called it the ‘Sendai Operation’, or the ‘Sendai Story’, and it serves as an example of R.I.S.E.’s resourcefulness and general cunning. Now, R.I.S.E. are used more as an observance team, overseeing different companies to ensure they are doing what they should be. Formerly S.I.N.S. - Specialized Intervention and Network Supremacy The original division designated S.I.N.S. was a group of largely skilled hackers, who took care of online threats that might bring harm to K.R.O.N.O.S. The ‘operatives’ in S.I.N.S. were completely anonymous, and unidentifiable, so they did not have any files in K.R.O.N.O.S. When asked about the existence of S.I.N.S., all K.R.O.N.O.S. employees were required to deny knowledge of them, or claim they were even a part of it. Damian Lance, following the dissolution of R.I.S.E. and the Reformation of the Promethean Sector , formed S.I.N.S. in 1993. Their intended purpose was to do what R.I.S.E. could not, and safely open others’ eyes to the corrupted and malicious organizations out there, who would often plan to use software like: malware, spyware, bloatware, ransomware, nagware, adware, slimeware, and overly high fees in sharewares. Because of this, multiple viruses (like the Valentine’s Day Virus) have had their creators identified and esoterically arrested. During their period of operation, S.I.N.S. mission reports were only accessible by the group themselves, and S.H.A.R.D. As S.H.A.R.D. does with NDA missions, S.I.N.S. occasionally applied their help with S.H.A.R.D. ops, if technological aptitude was required. The irregularity in their application of knowledge was only ever due to S.I.N.S. being either bluntly refused to help, or just were unable to be there at the time. S.I.N.S.’s first mission is a memorable one; it was about the investigation of an anonymous hacker who went by the name Odysseus. The group was able to capture the hacker once he made the mistake of allowing a virus enter his system and quietly leak his credentials to S.I.N.S. directly. They captured him, and everything seemed gleeful and upbeat. Except it wasn’t. The hacker apparently wanted to be caught, and he wasn’t alone. The man worked for the organization he gave his name as: Odysseus. Shortly after his capture, K.R.O.N.O.S. was attacked by Odysseus, and was briefly taken over, which was a gigantic fail on S.I.N.S.’s part. However, without dragging on, this can be said: S.I.N.S. saved the day by using Odysseus’s own system against them. That event obviously didn’t get the group disbanded, as it was their first mission. They had so many after that, but the division had a difference of opinion within the group five years following. This was between the top lieutenants and their leader, CEO Dominik Grasse, and the rest of the members. The CEO and a few wanted to take money from both corrupted and pure companies for personal profit for the division. S.I.N.S.’s motto directly disobeyed this notion: “For those with sins, their end begins.” They were only for ending corrupted corporations, not pure, and not even stealing money from the latter. This big argument lasted for years, creating such a large rift that no work was being completed. There was even a slow passage of work within K.R.O.N.O.S. as a whole due to the drama. So, action had to be taken. Professor Draux, the current director, had taken notes from Lance, and it was shut down and the group disbanded entirely, sick of the conflict. All operatives were immediately relocated. None have foreseen much of a chance that anyone will restart it. S.I.N.S. agents used to wear dark grey, battle-ready Kevlar. Apparel Normal K.R.O.N.O.S. agents wear washed-out, medium-intensity grey Kevlar for Invasion missions, or a normal suit. Affiliations K.R.O.N.O.S. has affiliated themselves with multiple people and companies over the eyars, the most prominent being John Jones. John joined them in late 2013 when he prevented the destruction of the Chronal Dimension by closing all the fractures. He was trained to be in the Epoch Machine to erase reality and replace it with a new world. John however discovered their plans and destroyed the machine, at the cost of his friend Heidi's life. Technology & Assets K.R.O.N.O.S. possesses all the toys needed for multiple operations. *'STPs:' Standing for Space-Time Purification, these devices 'correct' abnormalities in space and time in an immediate vicinity of 50 meters. Particularly, this is for Travellers, so that they cannot enter the building or use their powers whilst inside. A.T.L.A.S. did not possess this technology. *'STMs:' Means Space-Time Magnification, and these devices magnify the intensity of the space-time surrounding continuum, allowing the user to gain a 'copied' ability of base Travellers, although these powers can never be as powerful as original connectors of the Chronal Dimension. This piece of technology is very specialized and not finalized. Prototypes have been made with varying degrees of success. Some have worked perfectly, and others have caused complete atomization. *'Kevlar:' K.R.O.N.O.S. uses enhanced Kevlar for all armor and faction jumpsuits. Their bulletproof nature makes it vastly less dangerous to engage in missions. *'Enhanced Diamond-Carbon Steel blend:' K.R.O.N.O.S. covers the outer shell of their buildings to protect from forceful attacks with this material. Some elite armors are even made out of this. This carbon steel compound is not only resilient, but additionally very resistant to corrosion, inflammation, and shrapnel explosions. Not even the most powerful telekinetic attacks can get past anywhere protected by this compound. *'SWAT teams:' Although the use of them is generally looked down upon, K.R.O.N.O.S. still have access to armed tactical teams whenever Professor Draux deems it appropriate. *'Travellers:' K.R.O.N.O.S. can contact allied Travellers at the snap of their fingers, through their division, S.C.O.R.N.. Different Missions *'Storming:' Meaning as in 'storming the castle', Storming is physically and forcefully invading a corporation, company or otherwise to gain information. This is done typically when the information required cannot be accessed by simply infiltrating and climbing the hierarchy. (This can be based on certain rules like the CEO wishing to delete said information.) *'Shadowing:' This means following suspects around to gain information on them, whilst remaining unnoticed. Often involves a lot of stakeouts. *'Chronon Busts:' These are specialized missions in which agents are sent to stop people from using chronotonic technology for own personal gain. *'Infiltration:' This is where operatives infiltrate organizations, usually for stealing corporate files or information. If missions go to plan, then the company or officialdom would never notice our presence. *'Fractural Instigation:' This is where a team of normal operatives and skilled scientists investigate and area which supposedly has one or more Quantum Fractures located in. They enter the area, and attempt to close them. *'Full Frontal Force:' This involves the use of a SWAT team, and armoured van. These are for high-profile missions where a simple gun wouldn't be enough to complete the mission. *'Network Integration:' Network Integration surrounds hacking certain networks to gain access to them, so as to gain information. Also included integrating viruses in systems. *'Interview:' This involves certain people, who may have connections to suspected Travellers. Subject Studies For a full comprehensive list of all subjects studied at K.R.O.N.O.S., see Chronon Studies. Job Occupations Below are prominent jobs within the K.R.O.N.O.S. organization. Category:Organisations Relations K.R.O.N.O.S. have had many different relationships with those they have affiliated with. * [[John Jones|'John Jones']]': '''K.R.O.N.O.S. have had a difficult and rocky relationship with this Traveller. In early 2013, they recruited him as part of their organisation for studying purposes, as he was the most recent and only Traveller they had met in person. K.R.O.N.O.S. used him to build the Epoch Machine and rewrite reality in their own image. John found out and thwarted them from doing so, and after that, he refused to trust them. He began to resent them when their Chief Executive Advisor, The Overseer, murdered his friend Heidi Blackley to prove a point that he puts his friends in danger. Over the following years, he sustained his hate as a form of guilt for his friend's death. After meeting and eventually falling in love with Emily Rathaway, his anger for them waned, but he still did not like them. When Professor Draux reformed the organisation, John finally came to terms with them, and accepted their reformation. The organisation is now on good terms with him, a provisional agent to call when they needed help. * '''Emily Rathaway: '''Emily was one of the four Project Bloodlines patients, and the only survivor of them. K.R.O.N.O.S. created them as mindless slaves who would follow all commands given without question, so when Emily broke free of the conditioning, she was mad at them for doing so. She did not dislike hate the organisation as much as John did, but disliked them nonetheless. Her hate soothed over time, much like John, and accepted the company when they reformed their brutal ways. * '''Malcolm Gawne: '''A volunteer geneticist for the company and Southwest Police Department, K.R.O.N.O.S. manipulated Malcolm into hatred for his father in order to pull him closer to them. They used him for their master plan with John, and a side project with The Overseer that involved copying John's KGB-487-laden abilities. Gawne realised their manipulation, and hated them for it. He aided John in defeating them many times proceeding that, helping him restore the Project Bloodlines patients' sentience. Malcolm did not accept K.R.O.N.O.S. changing, believing they would always return to their manipulative ways.